


Dandelion

by Titarnia



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titarnia/pseuds/Titarnia
Summary: What if you got to try again? What if you had the chance to prevent someone from dying? Would you take the do-over? Evan Hansen would, because he firmly believes he and Connor Murphy can be friends.This now has a proper kind of plot:Do something about angry murderous Zoe Murphy.Instead of becoming friendly with Evan, Zoe has started hating him for being friends with Connor. Now she has turned dark side and want to end everything between Evan and Connor. All she wants is to end them.(Still family friendly tho!!!)





	1. Let's try this again

Everything had gone to hell. They knew. They knew it was all a lie. Everything that had happened had planted even more seeds of doubt. The Connor Project had started out as an amazing idea, and now it was something I would rather not think about. Zoe hates me. The whole Murphy family hates me. If anyone ever got to know the truth, I wouldn’t know what to do. I had convinced thousand of people that Connor was my friend. I had even convinced myself. If I could just start over, try again. I would give anything, anything, for another chance. I hate myself for it, all of it. If I could only...

 

* * *

 

Alone on the lonely road outside the house of the Murphy family, a young man sat in his own self-hatred. Never seeing the car approaching, nor the boy who stood beside him. The night was dark and cold. The young man’s jacket fell off of his shoulder and revealed a dandelion, it had died. The boy at his side had a similar one, placed above the angle. Soulmates that never got to know each other, the man confirmed. He was saddened by their ending, but there wasn’t much he could do for them. Not unless the boy wanted it too. The man locked eyes with the boy, his black hair fell in small curls around his shoulders. Dark eyes that bored into the man, held a plea.

 

“Please don’t leave him alone, he can’t.” The boy had never been more sincere in his life, but the man could tell it came from the heart.

“You won’t remember.”

“Will he?” The man nodded “Good.” The boy’s face was stern, he had decided.

 

And then everything started over.

 

* * *

 

 

> **Profile**
> 
> _**Name:** **Mark Evan Hansen** _
> 
> _**Mark: Dandelion** _
> 
> _**Soulmate: \- - -** _

_**R** **estarti** **ng Timeline** _

_**. . .** _


	2. Restart

The computer was right in front of him. The letter to his therapist was there too, it hadn’t been printed yet. There was time to change everything. He marked everything, and deleted it.

 

> “Dear Evan Hansen.
> 
> This is gonna be a good day, and this is why.”

 

Once again he stopped, why was it going to be a good day. The only positive thing he could think about was the fact that he had gotten the chance to start over. He’d gotten a chance to be friends with Connor Murphy.

 

> “Today is a fresh start. A day to start over and make friends.”

 

He wrote a lot more, about his hope to become friends with others. He had confidence in himself when he hit print. And then Connor apperad and asked about his broken arm.

“It’s actually a funny story.” He started, not sure if the other would find it funny. “I fell down a tree, and nobody came for me. I was alone for a whole ten minutes before someone found me.”

“You fell from a tree?” He nodded. “That’s the saddest freaking thing I have ever heard.” And they talked, and Connor found the letter.

“What the hell is this?” He sounded angry.

“It’s for my therapist!” Evan said and took the piece of paper.

“Therapist?” Connor looked sceptical.

“Yeah.” Evan nodded and looked down at the floor. “Though I doubt I can make friends like I want to.” At this Connor gave a small laugh. He noticed that the only reason Connor was taller, was because of his shoes.

“You mean to tell me, you actually listen to your shrink?” Another laugh. Evan didn’t know what to do with himself, so he looked at the floor with cheeks flaming red. Connor looked a moment at his cast.

“Do you have something to write with?” At this Evan looked up at Connor. Unable to speak for a moment before reaching for his bag and the shapie his mom had made him take with him. He handed it to Connor who then proceeded to write his name on the cast.

“Now we can both pretend to have friends.” He handed back the sharpie and the two stood there in an awkward silence.

"I um.. Nice talk." Connor hurriedly said and was almost out the door when he turned around.

“What’s you mark?” This stunned Evan for a full minute. No one had ever asked him about his soulmark.

“Uh.. Um.. D.. Dandelion!” Connor grinned at him and left. Evan didn’t know that Connor Murphy could smile that way.

 

Evan sat back down and closed his eyes. It all seemed too familiar, yet wrong. Something was telling him that this had happened before, but with another ending. He recalled the letter he had deleted. Connor would have hated him for that. For writing like that about his sister. He had heard about do-overs, but had never thought he would get one himself. It happened from time to time, when soulmates had met but not known they were soulmates. Then one of them died and the other wished to start over. Nobody knew how it worked, because it didn't happen every time. His thought turned to the only person he knew had died before the do-over. Connor Murphy.

"Can't be." He whispered to himself. But then again, when he had blurted out his soulmark Connor had smiled at him.

"Could it be..." _No! Definitely not!_ He smacked his hands on his cheeks. Right. His appointment with his therapist. He packed and left, feeling a warmth from his shoulder as he thought of Connor as his Soulmate.

 

* * *

 

Why had he done that? WHY!? It had been stupid of him to even approach the other teen. He only knew he had needed to apologize for pushing Evan, why did he end up writing his goddamned NAME on the cast! As Connor Murphy walked away from school, he felt a warmth come from his angle every time he thought of Evan.

“Dandelion!” He huffed as he began walking home. And then he stopped. _Could it be?_ He pushed the thought aside and decided to go back to school. Today hadn’t been that awful, it had been at the start. But the fact that Evan didn’t pick on him for pushing him in the cafeteria, made his day a little better. As he started to walk back, he remembered that Evan wasn’t going to be there. So once again he turned to walk home. The first plans he had made when walking home had been pushed aside. _Maybe I could sober up?_ Why would he even think that? He didn’t know if Evan even liked him. He stopped dead in his track.

“I need to get so high I forget his face.” Connor murmured to himself as he once again began walking. This time more determined than before. He was going to forget Evan Hansen’s stupid face, no matter how high he needed to get for that to happen.

 

The next few days were the worst. Jared Kleinman was a huge prick. He had of cause seen the name on Evan’s cast and had therefore begun to irritate Connor about it. It had ended when Connor was about to put his fist through Kleinman’s face and Evan had asked him not to use violence. First then, had he considered his actions. It wasn’t the first time he’d done something on pure instinct. Like when he had driven into that tree on purpose, or even worse, when he had pushed Evan. Guilt build up in him and with a quick glance at Evan, who looked at him with concern, he had left the cafeteria. He heard Evan say something to Kleinman before hearing someone get slapped. Then some more talking and then nothing when he entered the toilet. Soon after, Evan entered and slowly placed a hand on Connor. As if he were afraid he would be rejected.

“You okay?” The blonde asked, concern shining all over his face. Connor had never met anybody who was concerned about him. Not even his own goddamned family. They all looked at him with pity and hatred.

“Fine.” He said and turned his face away. He didn’t really feel like wanting to be seen crying.

“Connor I.. I wanna be your friend. But I don’t know how. Besides...” Connor turned his face to see Evan looking sheepishly at him.

“What?” It came out as an irritated grunt, but Connor didn’t care-

“I kinda slapped Jared in the face because I thought he was too hard on you.” The blonde gave a grin, and Connor grinned back at him

“Thanks, for hitting him... And stopping me from punching him in the face.” Connor was surprised at his own words. He hadn’t even known Evan for that long, but still the blonde shy boy in front of him had made him feel... Safe?

“Wouldn’t want you to get into trouble. I...” Jared’s voice could be heard and Evan scrunched up at Connor and left to deal with his friend. Though Connor wouldn’t hold it against Evan to stop being friends with that guy.

 

* * *

 

> **Profile**
> 
> _**Name: Connor Murphy** _
> 
> _**Mark: Dandelion** _
> 
> _**Soulmate: Mark Evan Hansen (?)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm not making Evan as shy as he actually is... Or as anxiety ridden, as he is at the start. But that's because he's been through some stuff already. So he keeps reminding himself that "This isn't the worst case scenario" because he already lived through that.
> 
> More of that will come, I promise.  
> As will the soulmark thing.


	3. Friends? (1/2)

He had been an idiot. First he had stopped Connor, that was good, but then he went and had slapped Jared. He had left and went to see how Connor was taking it. He had looked alright but a bit down. They had shared a grin before Jared had called on him. Evan could hear how angry he was and he was not looking forward to whatever Jared had to say.

“What the hell man?” Evan was frozen. He didn’t know how to respond to Jared. Of cause Jared was angry at him, and he damn well knew why. Jared ranted for a solid five minutes while Evan stood frozen trying to apologize, over and over again.

“You know what? I don’t even care anymore, If you wanna be friends with that weardo, go right ahead.” As Jared made his way past Evan he breathed out a “See if I care.” And left Evan to be frozen in front of half the school. It was first when Alana Beck, one of his classmates, stepped in, that he got a chance to take a breath. Though that was only to help the teachers get everyone to class.

 

The classroom wasn’t any better. Everyone was whispering about what had transcended in the cafeteria. Evan felt surrounded. Caged. As he raised his hand to ask for a bathroom break, he felt the eyes of everyone turn to him. It was pure hell to wait for the teacher to notice him, but he couldn’t just say it out loud. That would disturb the class even more. Finally he got permission to leave for the bathroom. And as fast as he could, without being too obvious, he left the room. The thought of Connor skipping class crossed his mind, and his shoulder began warming up. It wasn’t the first time that happened. Every time Connor Murphy crossed his mind, his soulmark would get warm. The worst part was that it only got warmer for every time. And because Connor had crossed his mind so many times, his mark was more or less burning instead of being warm. But as Evan was determined to be friends with Connor, the thought about the two really being soulmates hadn’t even crossed his mind since that time Connor had asked about his soulmark. As he entered the bathroom, Jared Kleinman came out from one of the stalls. He looked at Evan with disgust, and when he left he bumped his shoulder against Evan’s even though there was enough space for them to pass each other.

“Traitor.” Jared whispered as he passed Evan. And Evan didn’t blame him for feeling that way. To gain a friend, you had to lose a friend. That’s what he kept telling himself. Though, had he and Jared really ever been friends? THey had known each other for a long time, but that was about it. They had known each other since Evan and his mom had moved, family friends, that’s what they were. But it had never been a solid friendship. As he was about to enter one of the stalls, Connor entered the bathroom.

“Evan!” There was a bit of worry in his voice, but Evan ignored that for now and just turned to Connor.

“Yeah?” His hand was still on the door to the stall, he didn’t really have to go to the bathroom but sometimes it was freeing just to be alone in there.

“I thought it was you, what else could make Kleinman look so freaking mad.” He made a small laugh and patted Evan on the shoulder, but then stopped as he realized how uncomfortable it made him. He muttered a small sorry before he started to leave.

“It’s okay, Connor.” It stopped the teen from leaving and turned him to face Evan.

“But you..”

“I’m not used to it. People touching my shoulder like that.” Evan let go of the bathroom stall door and walked closer to Connor.

“Oh..” Evan could see a small light in Connor’s eyes. They had been dark and... Sad?

“Was there something you wanted?” Evan tried for a, happy reassuring smile. Connor jumped a little before cracking a smile himself.

“Are you free today? After school I mean?” Evan thought about it for a moment, thoughts swirling in his head about everything and nothing. Connor could see it. And he was worried.

* * *

Had he been wrong in thinking Evan would want to spend time with him? Hadn’t Evan tried to be his friend? Didn’t they have some level of friendship already? All the questions was driving him insane, and he knew what that felt like. As Connor was drowning in his own thought processes, he almost missed Evan’s reply.

“Um... Sure. What are we gonna do?” That took Connor by surprise, he really hadn’t though Evan would want to.

“Uhh... I was thinking we could crash at my place. I mean... If you want to?” He reached under his curly hair, placed his hand on the back of his neck and looked down at his shoes. He took a small look at Evan and what he saw left him unable to speak. The blonde was.. Shining? Had he never been invited over by anyone? It tore at his heart thinking that. But then again, he had never asked anyone over before. He inwardly cursed himself for all of this. Cynthia was going to be all over him the moment Evan left.

“We can do that.” Came the reply from Evan, though Connor could see that he was still practically shining from the fact that he had been invited over.

“Great!” That scared him, how? How did he just manage to scare himself like that. He felt even more stupid now. A voice could be heard from the hall, someone was calling his name.

“You better go.” The blonde gave a wry smile before getting into the bathroom stall. Connor heaved a sigh before going out of the bathroom. He knew he was in trouble for skipping class again, but this wasn’t a teacher this was Zoe. And Zoe was so much more irritating to deal with. As he went out to confront her he hunched over. He couldn’t give her any weapons, not when he’s trying so God damn hard to be better for Evan. He paused at that. Was it really because of Evan? Sure, Evan hadn’t let Connor’s high ever come between them, though it might just have been because Evan was a little anxious about what he might yell at him. Connor more or less felt the same. He didn’t want Evan to hate him just because of something he did when he was high. So with the help from Evan, though Evan didn’t know, Connor was slowly getting out of it all. But Zoe made it all worse whenever she confronted him, it’s like she WANTED him to die of an overdose! But deep down Connor knew she cared about him, if not only because they were family.

“What do you want, Zoe?!” She was furious. What the hell?

“Your head on a platter, Connor!!” She yelled at him as she began running towards him. He knew that look and that statement, he had done something to her while high and he was NOT about to find out what. So he turned and ran away from her, as fast as he could. From inside the bathroom, Evan had head their exchange and was wondering what Connor had gotten himself into. It was bad when Zoe Murphy was yelling and running after Connor. Evan had been witness to it a few too many times. As Evan went back to his classroom, he made a silent prayer for Connor. Whatever the other teen had done, Zoe was sure going to make him pay for it. The blonde teen heaved a sigh and went back to class.

* * *

 

> **Profile**
> 
> _ **Name:** **Jared Kleinman** _
> 
> _ **Mark:** **\- - -** _
> 
> _ **Soulmate:** **\- - -** _

> **Profile**
> 
> _ **Name:** **Alana Beck** _
> 
> _ **Mark:** **Forget Me Not** _
> 
> _**Soulmate: \- - -** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @I_Am_Not_A_Robot for your comment on the first chapter. I hope I do not disappoint you in my writing. 
> 
> For everyone else, it makes me happy when somebody leaves a comment. So I ask you this, whatever you think, know or feel about a chapter feel free to tell. If you have any ideas for soulmarks, be my guest. Have any questions about the soulmark? Let me know so I can help explain it better.


	4. Friends? (2/2)

“Soulmarks. Everyone has a soulmark. It can be anything from a flower to a beetle. A bush, a tree or just a leaf. It can be any living creature, a snow rabbit or a rat, a polar bear or a mouse. Anything really. Some people even has the same thing, but it looks different. Like a flower that can be found in more than one color, like a tulip that can be red, yellow or a mix with both colors. That’s why the colors are important. Someone might have the same thing, but it’s all about how it looks. And sometimes that can be hard, because when it’s fall or winter, most flowers are dead and some animals are asleep. You see, the soulmark changes depending on the season. Always the same circle, just like the real thing. And... Are you even listening to a word I’m saying? Evan!” The blonde jumped at his name. It was never a good thing when Alana Beck decided to yell at you.

“Sorry.” The teen mumbled and looked down. He had been spacing out while she talked to the group, but he wasn’t the only one who hadn’t been paying attention to her little mini-speech. They all knew the thing about soulmarks, but Alana Beck had decided to make it her personal business to know what everyone had as a soulmark. Some were really interested in knowing if their soulmate was in the same school as them, others not. Evan had always wondered about what Zoe Murphy had as a soulmark, but the memories of previous events told him she wasn’t his soulmate. He tried to recall it. It had been one of those days where he stayed over for dinner. He had left and Zoe had followed him to ask about his soulmark. She had then told him that her soulmark was... What had it been?

“Evan, you need to concentrate. If you ever want to find your soulmate..”

“I don’t really care anymore.” He was surprised at his own words. When had he started not caring? When had he started talking back to Alana, or to anyone? He looked into her eyes, and then looked down before mumbling another ‘sorry’ before leaving. Where he was going, he didn’t know. He just had to get out of the cafeteria and away from Alana and her group of lovesick idiots. When had he ever thought like that? It all scared him. He was changing and he didn’t like it. One class left and he would be going home. With Connor Murphy. It made him smile and his shoulder burned a little once again. It was getting ridiculous. As he went through the doors out of the cafeteria, Zoe Murphy walkin in. And suddenly he remembered her soulmark. A bee, a bumblebee. A small sweet creature, but when angered or pressed into a corner will sting and get angry. It fits her.

* * *

 Class was killing him. Why was it even necessary to go to class? The thought of Evan making him promise to at least try and follow along in class crept into his mind. He hated it. But he wanted Evan to be a least a little bit proud of him. He was trying to be a better person after all. A better friend. He hadn’t had many. Only one other person had he considered a friend. He shook his head and once again tried to focus on what the teacher was saying. This was going to be a long class.

 

They had been lucky that Zoe was willing to drive Them. She had something else to do but she drove them home anyway. Could be because she actually also needed something from her room, but that’s not really important. Cynthia Murphy stopped them before they could get past her. Of cause she was interested in knowing Evan, she was always up in his business.

“He’s a friend” Connor said as he pulled Evan up stairs to his room.

“Do you boys need anything?” She called after them.

“NO!” Connor shouted at her as he slammed the door to his room close. He quickly realized how he had acted and tried to calm down before turning to Evan. But the other teen didn’t seem fazed by his actions. The blonde was looking around his room, it almost looked like he had sparkles in his eyes.

“Sorry about... Her...” He trailed off as they locked eyes. ‘Shit!’ Connor thought. His eyes were pretty. Dammit.

“That’s fine.” Evan said, as they still had eyes locked on each other. Suddenly Evan placed his hand on his shoulder and hissed in pain.

“Wow! Are you okay?” Connor stretch out his arms, as if to catch Evan if he should fall. His face twisted in a small pain, Evan sat down on Connor’s bed.

“I’m fine, it’s just... Just my soulmark burning a bit.” He gave Connor a pained smile. At the mention of soulmark, Connors began burning too. As he took a step towards Evan, he fell to one knee holding his hands around his soulmark.

“Dammit!” Connor muttered as he tried to stand.

“Yours burning too?” Evan gave a small insecure laugh and Connor looked up at him before he rolled over and sprawled himself across the floor.

“Yeah. That shit’s been burning the whole week.” Connor gave a small laugh too.

“Mine too.” Evan said, his voice small. “Ever since you asked about it.” His voice was even smaller when he said that.

“What?!” Connor raised himself up on his elbows so he could see Evan more clearly. His own had been burning too since then. Weren't they supposed to be friends, just friends?

* * *

 The bed was big. The white walls he had tried to hide with different posters. Movie Posters, music posters, home made art pieces. There was even a joke diploma tie with the text ‘I but pants on today’. Evan thought about his own room. It was half the size and the walls were painted a light green. Some things looked the same. There is nothing sports related, and all the shelves are filled with books. There’s _A hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy_ , _The great Gatsby_ and other books he recognized. There's a school example of _Macbeth_ from first yeah, some books even looked like they belonged to the library. They had talked about a few books before, but all this was making Evan happy. Connor apologized about his mother just as Evan turned. And then their eyes were locked. ‘Pretty’ he thought. Connor’s eyes were pretty. A kind of metal blue color.

“That’s fine.” He finely said. And just then, a burning pain shot through his shoulder. A small hiss escaped him and Connor began looking worried.

Wow! Are you okay?” Connor stretch out his arms for him, should he fall. Evan was a bit happy by the motion. It meant Connor cared. Evan sat down on the double bed and just then Connor took a step and fell on one knee. He was holding his hands just above his angle. Conoir muttered a small ‘Dammit!’ and tried to stand.

“Yours burning too?” Evan gave a small insecure laugh and Connor looked up at him with those amazing eyes. Then he rolled over and sprawled himself across the floor.

“Yeah. That shit’s been burning the whole week.” Connor gave a small laugh and Evan wondered if Connor had ever spoken this softly to anyone else.

“Mine too.” Evan confessed, his voice really small. “Ever since you asked about it.” His voice had become even smaller.

“What?!” Connor raised himself up on his elbows. They locked eyes again, this time both of them confused and worried. They were friends, why would BOTH their soulmarks begin burning? This was crazy! Evan began freaking out, and apparently Connor noticed because he got up from the floor and sat in front of him to try and calm him down. When Evan finally calmed down, his phone rang. It was his mother.

“I... have to take this.” Connor only nodded and Evan took the call.

* * *

 

> **Profile**
> 
> _**Name: Zoe Murphy** _
> 
> _**Mark: Bumblebee** _
> 
> _**Soulmate: \- - -** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @fandomactsofkindness for your comments on the first chapter and chapter 3. I am glad you liked the ending of the first chapter. And very valid questions on chapter 3. I hope some of this answers those questions for you. And to recap the answers; Jared DO have a soulmark, we just don't know what it is yet. And not all the marks are flowers. The idea was that... I just think that a Dandelion would fit Connor and Evan, a Forget Me Not would fit Alana and her personality. 
> 
> It still makes me super happy when somebody leaves a comment. So whatever you think or feel about a chapter, feel free to tell or ask. If you have any ideas for soulmarks, be my guest. Still have some questions about the soulmark? Let me know so I can help explain it.


	5. Soul... Mates?

She never stopped. Heidi Hansen never stopped trying, and it drove Evan crazy. When she had called him he had left Connor’s room, but it did nothing to calm him. She was always worried. And today was no exception. He had texted her, that he would be going to a friends house. That was when all hell broke loose. All the questions she had asked him. He had never been good at making friends, and this had always greatly worried his mother. 

“I’m fine.” He said, as he tried to find a way to end the call and get back to Connor.

“I know, I know. I’m just..”

“Worried about me. I know mom, but everything's fine.” He cut her off, he knew she was worried about him. But also because he had skipped an appointment with Dr. Sherman. 

“Okay. Just get home safe, alright?” Evan heaved a mental sigh as he promised his mother to be safe. When the call ended, he looked at his phone before putting it back in his pocket and entering Connor’s room once again.

“I’m sorry about that Connor, my mom...”

“I’ve been thinking!” Connor interrupted him as he closed the door behind him.

“Y-yeah?” Connor grabbed his arms and dragged him over to the bed, and sat him down on it. 

“We are... Soul.. Mates... Right?” Evan nodded, they most definitely were. Though it wasn’t something Evan would have known before. He hadn’t even known Connor before. 

“So I was thinking... Can we still be... you know... Friends?” Connor folded his hands and wriggled thm around a bit while looking down at the floor. It took Evan by surprise. He had never had any other motive than to be Connor’s friend.

“I... Y-yeah... We can... we can still be friends... I mean... It’s not like.... Um... It’s not like anybody knows that uh... that we are um.. you know... soulmates.” His hands were everywhere as he tried to convince Connor, and even more himself, that they could still be just friends. 

“Right!” Connor exclaimed with a smile. “Right.” He then said, a little softer.

* * *

I was a beautiful sight. It was unlike anything he had ever witnessed before. Most soulmates who went through the same thing, tried to go the fast way. To let people around them know what had happened before. But it was against the law of the universe. Only the two soulmates could know about the alternative future. This was the whole turning point, now they knew they shared the same soulmark. And they had still agreed to be no more than friends. 

“That’s what true soulmates are all about.” Came a female voice from behind him. As she stood by his side, he put his arm around her shoulders.

“That is how they were designed, my love. But through time, humans have forgotten why they have soulmarks. It is sad to watch.” The woman at his side gave a sad smile. She knew all too well about the soulmarks, for it had been her idea. Not all soulmates ended up as lovers or partners. Sometimes they were too different in personality and just accepted that they could not be together. 

“Those two have always had the dandelion, and every time it fits them.” He said. “You were right to bless them with it.” She gave a chuggle. It wasn’t every day he complimented her for her ideas with the soulmarks. 

“Love, they may be reincarnated as two males. But those two loved each other from the moment they took their first step. Nothing could keep them apart.” She said to him. “Not even death.” She muttered as she looked down at two teens sharing an awkward moment. They stood there and watched as the two teens enjoyed each other's company, as just friends. 

“Your Holiness?” A small voice came from behind them. He turned around as she kept watching the teens. A small boy had come up to them. His face littered with freckles, formed as constellations. His black hair matching the great black hound at his side. A wind swaying the fur and the boys hair. A wind that seemed to come from nowhere. 

“Ah, Cornelius. I see you brought Sirius with you, what brings you here?” The boy took a look at the hound and turned to face the man. 

“There’s been another one.” The boy said. “And it’s not a pretty one, sir.” The man frowned at this. 

“Who is it this time, my boy?” Cornelius heaved a sigh.

“Miss Zoe Murphy, sir.” The woman turned to the boy and stared at him.

“Zoe Murphy?” Cornelius nodded at her question.

“Yes ma'am.” She shook her head and grabbed the man's arm.

“Love, she could ruin it for them if he isn’t strong enough!” The man heaved a sigh and placed a hand over hers.

“My love, we should not doubt his strength. You know that.” He placed a kiss on her forehead and left with Cornelius and Sirius. He would have to keep an eye on the girl, her hatred for her brother had finely corrupted her soul. For this, he needed to be careful. 

* * *

 

> **Profile**
> 
> _**Name: Cornelius** _
> 
> _**About: The embodiment of the constellations. Cornelius can call upon any constellation and bring them to life. Cornelius inhabits the body of a young boy, as the universe is still at its starting faze. His favorite constellation is the Sirius constellation. ** _

 

> **Profile**
> 
> _**God** _
> 
> _**Nickname: Love** _
> 
> _**About: He’s God, what more is there to say.** _

 

> **Profile**
> 
> _**Goddess** _
> 
> _**Nickname: My love** _
> 
> _**About: God’s one and only love, they created the universe together.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that? What do you think of Cornelius? I think he was the greatest idea I've ever come up with. 
> 
> At this point, I have little to no idea where this is going. I have like... one or two things that need to happen... Guess well just take it from there after that. 
> 
> Every comment makes me happy, even if it is just a 'I like this' or 'this is amazing' or something positive.


	6. Something is there, I know it!

It had been weeks after they had found out that they were soulmates. Evan had kept up the friendship, but Connor was beginning to doubt himself. He wanted more than just friendship. He kept reminding himself that he was the one who had requested that they still just be friends, and it made him put up walls with Evan, walls he didn’t want to be there. He wanted to be honest with Evan, he just... Could not do it. They were going to Evan’s place after school, his mother had been pestering him about Connor for weeks on end. Connor had skipped the last class and was now waiting for Evan. When Evan noticed Connor, his face lit up in the most beautiful smile. Connor could kiss him, but didn’t. 

 

It was a short introduction when the finally arrived. Just as they had gotten there, Heidi Hansen had to leave. She had given Connor a hug and Evan a kiss on the forehead. And then she left, leaving the two teens alone. Connor didn’t plan it, he barely registered the thought before he acted on it. In a second his hands had cupped Evan’s face and he had placed his rough lips on the blonde’s soft ones. Evan didn’t try to stop him or push him away. He only closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. Breathless they parted and Conor wished they hadn’t, he wasn’t prepared for ANY reaction from the other teen. 

“Evan, I...” He didn’t get to say more, because the blonde teen had once again put their lips together. It sent thrills down Connor’s spine and he moved his hand away from Evan’s face and down to his torso to pull the blonde closer. Evan’s response was to rest his arms on Connor’s shoulders and star playing with the black curly hair. Their lips parted for a fraction of a second before they were sealed together again. They kept at it for a solid minute before they stopped, completely out of breath. 

“Evan I...” Evan placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

“You wanna apologize for suddenly, out of the blue, kissing me? Forget it. You have no impulse control and you know it. Face it Connor, you were bound to do it at some point.” At this Connor made small snort. 

“So, how did I do?” He had a smile on his lips and a glint in his eyes. He hadn’t been rejected. Well, after that kiss they just had shared he wouldn’t really be surprised. 

“You lasted longer than I had anticipated. Almost a month? That’s quite the record, Connor.” Evan looked lovingly at Connor, as if the rest of the world didn’t matter. Then his face turned read and he tried to get out of Connor’s hold on him. Knowing why he wanted to get out of his hold, Connor let him go.

“Connor I’m sorry... I’m... I’m Sorry... I...” Evan mumbled one ‘sorry’ after the other, and Connor did nothing. All he wanted was Evan, no matter what. While still apologizing, Connor interrupted him.

“I love you.” The blonde stopped mumbling and looked stunned at the other teen. 

“Connor...” He was... scared? No. He wasn’t scared, he was worried. Sometimes the same thing, but not right now. He lifted a hand and placed it behind his hair, on his neck and just kept it there. 

“Evan, I love you okay. I can’t... I can’t explain when it happened. I can’t tell you how I stopped considering you just a friend. I know we’ve only known each other for a few months, but I love you Evan. I need you. I...” He paused and hung his arm down his side. 

“Connor...”

“I want you, Evan.” The blonde stared at him with piercing eyes full of... Lust? Longing?

“I... want you too, Connor.” Evan finely said. Ever so slowly, he took a hold of Connor’s hand and led him to his room. They both knew what they wanted, and they both wanted it bad. 

* * *

His room was a mess of clothes and shoes. His whole body hurt, but he was happy. His bed wasn’t as big as Connor’s, but the two of them had fit anyways. He looked to one side to see a head of messy black curls. Evan smiled and brushed some strands away to reveal the face of Connor Murphy. As he did, Connor slowly opened his eyes and smiled back at him. He then snuggled his head down into the pillow. Evan kissed Connor’s head and went out to take a bath and get some clean clothes. When he was finished, Connor was sitting up but hadn’t come ny further. 

“You can sleep some if you want.” Evan offered.

“Nah, I’ll just take a bath. Have a towel I can borrow?” 

“Sure, I’ll find one for you.” Evan left to find a towel, and Connor went to the bathroom to take a bath. After Evan had found a towel and given it to Connor, more like told him he placed in in the bathroom for him, the doorbell rang. Evan went to see who it was. It was a surprise he could have lived without. Because a the door, stood Zoe Murphy

“Hey.” She said and gave Evan a smile. A smile he would have done anything for in the past. Now, not so much. 

“Hey.” Evan said as he made room for her to enter. “What brings you here?” He asked as he lead the way to the living room.

“I wanted to talk to you about something that’s been bothering me. About Connor. You and him are friends, right?” She looked concerned at him as he nodded.

“Yeah, we are.” He gestured for her to sit down and they sat opposite each other at the dinner table. 

“I’m weary concerned about Connor, and I’m happy that you are there for him. It’s just so frustrating. He’s still an addict, he still has moments where he scare me.” Her eyes began watering. She was generally concerned about Connor. 

“A drug use like the one Connor has doesn’t just stop over night, Zoe. It takes time. Sometimes a lot of time.” Evan tried to stay calm and hoped his voice sounded it. 

“I just don’t like it!!” Zoe yelled. “Evan...” Her voice was smaller now, more pleading.

“Yeah?”

“I talked to Alana Beck the other day. She said you had a crush on me, is it true?” Evan heaved a small sigh

“Once, yeah.” There was something off about the way she acted, the Zoe he knew would never act like this. She stood up and walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders from behind.

“I really like you Evan, you’re sweet and understanding. And you help my brother. You are a great friend. Let me make it up to you.” She slit her hands down over his chest, but he didn’t react to it. He had found his love, he had found Connor. 

* * *

At the foot of the stairs, Connor listened to their conversation. Was Evan betraying him? After the time they just spent together? His mind was in an uproar so he didn’t hear Evan rejecting Zoe. Instead, his impulses took over and he ran outside with his jacket clutched tight in one hand. Never again. Never again would he be so stupid. 

* * *

Evan head the back door close and saw Connor running away. He had overhead Zoe.

“I think it’s time you leave.” He said as he pushed her off him.

“You’re just gonna run after him then? Why!? Why do you care so much about that monster!!??” She yelled at him. But he didn’t know exactly what to answer, so he just said the first thing that popped into his mind before he ran after Connor.

“Because Connor is fuckable!” and then he was out the door, running after Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I do this... Why am I doing this... This was horrible to write...
> 
> Shout out to @GirlWithGuns for the fabulous "Connor is fuckable!" quote. Real friendship like that is hard to come by.  
> I would like to thank everyone who left Kudos on this, Kudos to you for actually enjoying this... whatever it is. 
> 
> No "Profile"? Yeah... No new characters this time. Though Zoe went totally dark side here.  
> {[(I am terrible at writing!!!)]}  
> I am sorry for last chapter, it was a bit short. Just like my inspiration for this fic.... Hope you enjoy it anyways. 
> 
> "You are not a bad person. You are a good person bad things have happened to." - Sirius Black


	7. Don't leave me!

As he ran the long way to the park, he could hear Evan running after him and calling his name. But he didn’t listen. He had trusted Evan to be true, and then he went and did that to him. His heart ached from the feeling of betrayal. He would never trust anyone again. Never. He hated Evan. But even more than that, he hated Zoe. He stopped running when i ran out of breath. The forest. He found solace under the trees and stood there looking up at the sky. All was silent. All was well. All was...

“Connor!” Evan’s voice came from afar. Why was he so content on finding him? Couldn’t he just be left alone for once. 

“Go away.” Connor whispered. He didn’t want to see Evan. He didn’t want to see anybody right now. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to be gone from this place. To a place where he was actually wanted. Where Evan...

“Connor!” Evan placed his hands on his shoulders, his face twisted in worry. Connor had sat down and placed his hands over his ears.

“Go away.” He whispered. But Evan didn’t leave. He stayed.

“Why do you want me to leave.” Evan asked, not letting go of Connor. 

“Go back to Zoe, back to your life without me.”

“That would leave me with nothing, Connor.” Evan whispered, letting go of Connor to sit beside him.

“Why.”

“Because...” Evan started, then pausing to think. Connor moved his hands away to look at Evan. He was beautiful when he was thinking. Looking up and the sky, and that twist he did with his lips. “Because before I got to know you, Connor. My life was a mess. I didn’t have any friends, Jared wasn’t really a friend. Just someone I knew a bit better than I knew everyone else. After I got to know the real Connor Murphy, I was happy. Every day I was happy.” He paused again to look at Connor. “I was happy, really happy, last night.” He whispered. 

“But.. Zoe...” Connor started, not knowing what else to say. 

“Was trying to turn me against you.” Evan said, placing a hand on Connors leg. Connor hadn't noticed the tears before, but now he both saw and felt them. Evan was crying, and tears was streaming down his own face. 

“Evan...” Connor whispered, reaching for the blonde teen at his side. He placed a hand on Evan’s cheek and another up against the tree. Evan was sitting with his legs laying on the grass, so Connor stepped a leg between his legs. They stared at each other before Connor’s impulse control took over and they kissed. Evan took hold of Connor’s shirt, and pressed the other teen closer. Still kissing, Connor helped Evan up. Standing with his arms around Evan’s waist, they parted lips and Evan moved his arms around Connor’s neck and once again they kissed. They were lost in each other, wanting to feel the other teen more. Connor, with 0 impulse control, wanted to fuck Evan right there and then. But Evan, with way too much impulse control, stopped him. Hand in hand, they went back to the house. They didn’t have school that day, but they still needed food.

 

* * *

 

When they came back to the house, Zoe was sitting in the kitchen with Evan’s mother. They both looked up when the two boys entered the kitchen to get something to eat. Zoe stood up, looking at Connor like she would just love to murder him, and left.

“Evan, dear. Zoe tells me some really disturbing things. Can we talk?” She stands up and walks out of the kitchen. Evan looks at Connor before following her out. 

“What is it mom?” He asks, looking a bit confused.

“Are you... Is he making you do drugs?” She asked in a whisper.

“What? No! God, mom. What did Zoe tell you?!”

“She... She told me about Connor. About his drug use. Has he hurt you?” She crossed her arms over her chest and looked worried at Evan.

“What? No, no. He hasn’t. Mom, what is this all about. What exactly did Zoe tell you?” Evan was really worried. She could have said ANYTHING to make Connor be a bad influence and an even worse person. 

“She told me how he reacts when he’s high. Is it true he gets high every day? Is it really that bad for him? Is he really safe to be around? You have to promise to tell me if he hurts you, okay?” She was really worried about his safety.

“Mom, he’s not like that. I promise. He doesn’t get high every day. He’s just as unstable as I am. He just... Deals with it, some other way than I did. You know... It could have been me. I could have been a drug addict. To calm my nerves. Instead I got some help dealing with it. And... Mom... He’s my soulmate. I love him. Try... Try talking to him. You might actually really like him.” Evan said, and left for the kitchen to get something to eat. 

 

* * *

 

He had head them talk in low voices, he had even head his own name. He wanted to go out there. To make sure everything was okay. But he couldn't, it was a family talk. He wasn’t welcome there. When Evan came back, he hugged Connor and began searching for something he wanted to eat. Sitting at the table and finishing eating, Connor didn’t notice Heidi enter. Evan was standing at the sink, cleaning his plate when she came over to him and apologized. He was rather forgiving, Evan. Connor finished eating, and the two teens left the kitchen and went to Evan’s room. They sat on Evan’s bed in silence for a while.

“Is... Is everything okay? Between you and your mom?” Connor asked, not knowing if it was okay to ask. It felt kinda personal to ask that. But he just had to know. He needed to know if he was the reason for any misunderstandings between them. He didn’t want Evan and his mom to be fighting because of him.

“It’s fine. It’s just... Zoe told my mom about you. About how you react and all... She’s just... She just wanted to know if you had hurt me in any way.... And if... If you were safe to be around.” Evan hung his head and hid his face in his hands. Then he leaned sideways and his head landed in Connors lap. Connor didn’t mind. Instead he started to play with Evan’s short hair.

“Am I? Am I safe? Zoe calls me a monster. Maybe I am.”

“Not to me.” Evan whispered, closing his eyes. He removed his hands and began making circles around Connor’s knee with his hand.

“It tickles.” Connor whispered. He stopped playing with the blonde hair, and instead locked his hand in Evan’s to stop him from making circles on his knee. 

“Don’t ever leave me.” Evan said, suddenly sitting up. His face cole to Connor’s.

“Never.” Connor whispered, eyes falling to Evan’s lips.

“Promise?” The blonde teen asked.

“Promise.” Connor said, and then they kissed. Evan moved to sit on Connor, his legs on either side of Connor’s. The kisses stopped, and they sat there on Evan’s bed in each others arms.

“I love you.” Evan whispered, giving Connor a short but loving kiss.

“I love you too.” Connor replied. The two grinned and Connor pulled Evan closer. They didn't know they had forgotten to close the door completely. They didn’t notice Heidi Hansen looking at them. They didn’t know, she understood them. That she was happy for both of them. They had found each other. And they were never leaving each other. Never going to be, apart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter!!
> 
> I am SO sorry for the wait. But you might have to wait a bit longer for more. I suddenly felt inspired to actually finish this chapter. I really hope you like it. I have been writing another fanfic because that was where my inspiration was. It's called "Soul Searching" And is a Harry Potter fanfic. So if you ship Drarry and like to see where my imagination takes me, feel free to go read it. 
> 
> As always, I wanna thank everyone who left a Kudos... Kudos to you too. And for those who have commented. Thank you, I appriciate it and I love it when you comment. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment, even if it is just a "Love it!", "Amazing.", "Can't wait for more!!", "Nice" or something longer and more detailed. I feel happy every time.
> 
> Untill next time.


	8. Zoe gone dark

Connor was only half awake when Evan asked if he could paint his nails. It was weekend and Evan had stayed over at the Murphy’s. He had woken early, as he mostly did, all to Connor’s great annoyance. 

“Just don't make them pink.” Connor said in a tired, deep voice. Evan nodded and picked out one of the many black nail polishes on the table. So now Connor was looking at a concentration Evan, who had his tongue out between his teeth, while trying to paint his nails. When Evan was done, Connor lifted his hand to see how he had done.

“What do you think?” Evan asked nervously,

“Do the other hand too.” Connor said, sitting up and giving Evan his other hand. Just as Connor had made sure that the nail polish was dry, Zoe came bursting in. She was shouting and screaming at Connor, about how unfair everything was. Then she turned to Evan, trying to get him on her side, trying to make him take pity on her for having to live with Connor. She didn’t call him ‘Connor’, she called him ‘monster’. Cynthia and Larry came running up the stairs, shouting at Zoe to calm down. They had to drag her all the way downstairs, while she was still shouting curses at the two boys. Connor looked over at Evan and saw the scared look on his face. He then, as good as he could, dragged Evan into a hug. 

“I’m fine, Connor.” Evan whispered, snuggling closer. Connor placed his hand on Evan’s shoulder, right where his dandelion was placed. It felt warm against his hand, not a burning warm. But the warmth you feel with the one you love. A good kind of warm. 

“Wanna brush my hair?” Connor asked, looking down at the blonde haired teen in his arms. Evan nodded and left to get Connor’s hairbrush. When they went downstairs, they could hear Zoe screaming still. She noticed them and began screaming at them again. 

“EVAN!!!! HOW CAN YOU LOVE A MONSTER LIKE HIM!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MEAN!! HE’S FUCKABLE???? WHAT THE FUCK!!! EVAAAAN!!!!!!” Connor took Evan by the shoulders and led him outside while Zoe was still screaming at him. 

“I’m fuckable?” Connor asked, raising an eyebrow at Evan who mumbled a ‘shut up’ and gave him an elbow before running to the car.

“Yes, you are, and I’m driving!” Connor tossed him the keys. They may have school, but they both doubted that Zoe was going to come today. 

* * *

It was break and Connor was admiring his nails. Again. It was just black nail polish, what was so special about it. Connor Murphy had sat down with Evan Hansen, and Alana Beck was about to find out what the hell was going on between those two. They seemed close, like they had a bond. She just needed to find out what it was. She also hadn’t seen Zoe Murphy, she had become really interested in Evan the last few days. Connor and Evan was two totally different people, how could they even be friends. Alana had a lot of questions, and she needed answers. 

 

Alana Beck came closer to them, and Connor promptly ignored her. Evan had noticed her too, but didn’t say or do anything. He was still too embarrassed by what Zoe had shouted. 

“Evan Hansen,Connor Murphy. I have questions and I need answers.” Alana said as she sat down opposite the two. 

“No, not interested.” Came Connor’s rebly. He was still admiring the nail polish job Evan had done.

“What’s the questions?” Evan asked, not being one to turn anyone down. 

“There’s a lot.” Alana said, looking from Evan to Connor, and back again. Evan nodded looked directly at her.

“Get on with it then.” Connor said. He sounded angry, but calmed down when Evan placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. 

“First of all, where’s Zoe? I haven’t seen her all day.”

“She’s not well.” Connor answered.

“Okay, good to know. I guess. So, the two of you? What...” Alana went on a rant with questions, and the boys tried their best to answer them without giving away their relationship. 

“Was that all?” Connor asked, impatient to get away from her. 

“One last thing. Connor, what’s your soulmark?”

“Not telling.”

“Why?!”

“Because it’s personal, stop snooping around in other people’s business. A soulmarks are personal, they are none of your concern. If people really are soulmates, they will eventually find each other.” Connor said, stood up and was about to leave when Alana stopped him.

“Perhaps. No way. Don’t tell me... You don’t have one? A soulmark?”

“Alana!!” exclaimed a surprised Evan. The fact that she would even suggest that.

“Or! Maybe you burned it off. Having already found your soulmate but not liking the person.” Alana was now talking so loud, that the whole cafeteria had gone silent to listen to her. 

“Alana, please. Stop.” Evan pleaded, trying to stop her from angering Connor. 

“You know what, Alana. Maybe I DID burn it! Maybe I didn’t like my soulmate! Or maybe, just maybe, it’s none of your FREAKING BUSINESS!!” Connor shoved past the crowd and went outside to be alone. He was angry and wanted to hurt something.

“Nice work, Alana.” Evan said with a dead voice.

“What? I only asked!” She said, looking over at Evan.

“And sometimes you ask too much. Sometimes, you force people to tell you or you won’t stop asking. Ever thought that’s why they tell you. Try to think about your own actions, Alana.” Everyone had heard him talk back to Alana. But before his mind could realize what he had done, he left to find Connor. 

* * *

When Evan found Connor, he was sitting on the ground curled up and crying. Evan knew he didn’t have to say anything. Connor knew it was him, he could feel it. So all Evan did, was sit down next to Connor and lean his head on him. 

“Sorry.” Connor said, slowly lifting his head to look at Evan.

“It’s okay, Alana was the one stepping over the line.”

“I love you.” Evan made a small laugh and lifted his head to look at Connor.

“I know. And I love you too.” Evan stood up and reached a hand out for Connor. “Let’s get to class.” Connor took Evan’s hand and pulled him close after standing up.

“How about we just skip the rest of the day?”

“No.”

“Come on Evan!!” Connor whined.

“No.” Connor gave up, and they headed for class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a sudden "What if Evan asked to paint Connor's nails and did areally good job?" kinda moment. 
> 
> Thank you for all those who left a comment on the previous chapter. It warmed my heart. So much that I had to show my friend!! You are all amazing, and I hope you like this story. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave another comment for me, I love you all!!!


	9. The hornet and the flame

Zoe had changed. A lot. She was no longer in the jazz band, and she was no longer kind to anyone. She almost reminded him of Connor. Almost. Connor had changed, he had become better. He even dressed differently now. Although it wasn’t that much of a change, he still liked his black hoodie. Even if he stole it on occasion. But Zoe had gone bad. That’s what the people around him said, he even thought so himself. She had colored her hair black and shaved one side. She wore long black boots, black tight fitting pants and a black crop top to show her soulmark. It had changed as well. It was placed on her hip, and was now always visible. It had changed to a hornet, an angry little beast. She, who always used to be so kind, was now angry at everyone. It was worse with Connor. She hated him, and had on more than a few orcations tried to stab him. 

“What the hell did I ever do to her!?” Connor complains, sitting down besides Evan in the cafeteria. 

“I have no idea.” He answers, because he doesn’t. All he know is that, the small flame he usually sees floating over people had gone black for Zoe. Connor’s was turning more and more blue every day. But Zoe’s had suddenly just turned black. Ever since he returned to the past, he had been able to see those small flames. Though it did make him a bit uncomfortable to know that he didn’t have one. He could see them in reflections, but never his own. So he didn’t have one. 

“Can I come over to your place after school? Don’t wanna deal with Zoe any more than necessary today.” When there came no response, Connor leaned over and planted a kiss on Evan’s cheek.Turning his head around, he ended up staring into the eyes of Connor.

“What did you do that for?” He asked.

“You were lost in your own hell again.” Connor replied, placing a hand on Evan’s shoulder.

“Sorry” He mumbled, looking down. 

“So? Can I come over?” Conner pressed.

“Uh. Sure.” Evan said, leaning over and placing his head on Connor’s shoulder. Heaving a sigh, Evan closed his eyes and tried not to think about Zoe and her transformation. 

“Hey.” Connor whispered, making Evan open his eyes to see Jared Kleinman. 

“Evan...” Jared started, but Connor cut him off.

“What do you want, Kleinman?” He sneered as Evan sat up straight again and placed a hand on Connors arm.

“I’m sorry, alright? I’m sorry for how i treated you. And I... I really need you help mate. Zoe is crazy!! She keeps asking be about the two of you, I have no idea what to do!” Jared kept on ranting, never looking Evan or Connor in the eye. 

“It’s fine, Jared.” Evan said, once again leaning over and placing his head on Connor’s shoulder. Jared’s flame was blue, with a hint of black. Meaning he was either turning bad like Zoe, or he just had a really stressful day. Evan really hoped he was just stressed. 

* * *

Connor was sprawled out on his bed when he came in with tea and some cookies he had found in the kitchen. He looked up when he heard the door close, and smiled. 

“What?” Evan said with a smile, butting down the tray with refreshments. 

“Nothing.” Connor said, his smile turning to an amused grin.

“That’s not ‘nothing’, Connor. What is it?” Evan said, sitting down on the bed next to Connor.

“I love you.” Connor said, sitting up and nuzzling close to Evan. They sat on the edge of Evan’s bed, Connor right behind Evan. Connor snaked his arms around his lover’s torso and hugged him. Placing his forehead on Evan’s shoulder, Connor closed his eyes and held Evan tighter. Evan placed a hand on Connor’s arms and turned his head so he could place a kiss on Connor’s head.

“I love you too.” Evan whispered, leaning back into Connor’s embrace. 

* * *

She was angry. Mad. Everything about them made her sick. She wanted both of them gone from this world. Connor wasn’t gonna come home, so she snuck into his room to find something, anything, that could be used against them. _‘That idiot’_ she thought. _‘He forgot to lock his computer.’_ She opened his computer and looked through it. And she found what she was looking for. Blackmail. Connor and his so called friend. What she found didn’t surprise her. Their conversations, about how they missed each other. They disgusted her even more. 

“Zoe!! Dinner is ready!!” Her mother called from downstairs. 

“Be right there!!” She called back, closing the laptop and heading down to dinner. She was going to get more blackmail. She was going to tear the two of them apart, and then get rid of them. She didn’t care in what way, yet. She just knew she had to hurt them before she got rid of them. 

* * *

There was nothing they could do to help her. The mere fact that her soulmark had changed proved it all. She had gone bad. Her soul had taken the wrong path. He heaved a sigh as he turned away from the human world and looked over at where Cornelius was playing with Sirius. The hatred of humans was nothing new, but in a girl like Zoe Murphy. Something had to be done. He had already given the boys another chance, and that had turned out great. He considered it for a moment when she came and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You have to.” She said, looking deep into his eyes. Knowing what he had been thinking.

“I know.” He said, and then left to visit a pair of boys.

* * *

> **Profile**
> 
> **Name: Zoe Murphy**
> 
> **Mark:** **Bumblebee** **Hornet**
> 
> **Soulmate: NONE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time!! *Whispering a small sorry from afar*
> 
> All I know how to write... Is my boys loving each other!!!
> 
> I hope you like this chapter!!
> 
> Please like, comment and supsc.... wait... wrong platform!!  
> Please Comment, bookmark and leave a Kudos if you like it!!! I love reading your comments!!!
> 
> I also haven an IG where i kinda try to post when I have a new story or a new chapter out!! It's called titarnia_fanfic


	10. The fuck, just happened??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Yes. Hi. It's me. Again.
> 
> Happy Holidays. I know I'm a bit late  
> Here's another chapter for you.

 

I got a Dandelion tattoo because I really appreciate everyone who reads this fanfiction. Also just making it has been a hell of a ride. So in honor of chapter 10, here's my dandelion. Here's my Connor/Evan soulmark.

* * *

* * *

He could swear he didn’t take any drugs by accident today. But the man that had appeared right in front of him and Evan, made him think about it for a second. Evan seemed to find his composure pretty fast. The man looked at Evan, as if he and Evan knew something. All he could do was look at the two, having a silent conversation. He sat down on the bed, waiting for them to finish their little, whatever they were doing. 

* * *

It took him by surprise. But he immediately knew, this man wasn’t human. It was like a beam of light came from just behind him. He felt like he knew this man. Like they had actually met. The look the man gave him, the look of knowing. Evan realised who he was, and why he was here. Something had gone wrong, and now Connor had to know the truth. 

“This is going to sound stupid, but..” Evan hesitated before heaving a sigh and flopping down next to Connor on the bed. 

“But?” Connor urged him.

“This is.. God.” Evan said, looking at Connor who just started to laugh his ass off. 

“You... You are God?!? What the hell is happening here?” He stopped laughing when he looked at Evan. Something clicked in him. Connor seemed to suddenly recognized the man in front of them.

* * *

Everything rushed through him. That shitty day. The hurt. The pain. Evan. The pills. The trees. The hospital. Project Connor. Evan. The lies. Evan. Evan! Evan!! Dandelion!! Evan!! Zoe! A happy Zoe? Zoe and Evan! Evan! Even more lies! Evan!! Evan!! Dandelion! Pain! Pills! Car! Car? The truth. Evan. Lost Evan? Evan!! Dandelion! A man. Evan. Evan!! And nothing. Tears were streaming down his face. He hadn’t noticed. Evan was looking at him. Evan was concerned for him. Even knew? Of cause. He remembered now. He wouldn’t remember because he was already dead. Everything was reset for Evan. Why had he been mad in the first place. Zoe hated him. Why would he freak out about that letter. Love. Right. He had always loved Evan. Even before knowing him. He screamed. Destroyed everything he could get his hands on. He cried. He broke down in a sobbing mess with the remains of a shattered coffee cup in his hand. His hands were bleeding. Everything hurt. Was this love even real. He had felt bad for shoving Evan. Twice now. He always ended up regretting things. 9 out of 10 times. 1 out of 10 times. He had actually succeeded. Now he had to live with the fact that he prevented his own death. 

“I love you, Evan.” He whispered, looking at his bleeding hands. He couldn’t think of anything else to say in the moment. Why was that, he wondered. Evan was sitting in front of him.

“I’ll never leave you, Connor. I’m sorry for causing you so much pain. I..” Evan didn’t get to say more. Connor’s hands were on his cheeks. Their lips pressed together. Evan had tensed, but was now calming down. Evan began to cry as their lips parted. Connor pressed their foreheads together and Evan placed his hands on top of Connor’s. They were alone in the house. They smiled at each other. They had to do something about Zoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really really short angsty fluff chapter.  
> I had pictured it a lot longer.. That's what happens I guess.
> 
> What do you think of this?? Got any great ideas about how to stop a rampaging angry murderous teenager?
> 
> I want to thank everyone who leaves a comment. I appreciate all your support!!  
> Love ya all!!


	11. Never leaving you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here.. Have almost two whole pages of Connor and Miguel texting...

He didn’t know what to believe anymore. Was Evan really who he said he was, or was this just another pretend? He wanted it all to be true. He truly wanted what Evan said to be true. He really did love Evan, and he wouldn’t know what to do if Evan was pretending. He didn’t know what to do, so he send a text to the only other person he had ever really cared about.

 

**_Connor_ **

_ “I need your help. I don’t know what to do.” _

 

**_M_ **

_ “I’m not helping you with any drugs, you know that.” _

 

**_Connor_ **

_ “I’m clean. I swear!! It’s something else.” _

 

**_M_ **

_ “Something else? What is it?” _

 

**_Connor_ **

_ “I found my soulmate.” _

 

**_M_ **

_ “Really!? Waow! Congratulations!” _

 

**_Connor_ **

_ “Yeah. I need your help figuring something out.” _

 

**_M_ **

_ “Do tell. What’s the name?” _

 

**_Connor_ **

_ “His name is Evan. He told me something that... How do I know if he really loves me? I feel lost. More lost than I have ever felt before. Please, Miguel, I need your help!!” _

 

**_M_ **

_ “How long have you known each other?” _

 

**_Connor_ **

_ “Half a year. I think.” _

 

**_M_ **

_ “How long have you known you were soulmates?” _

 

**_Connor_ **

_ “We figured that out after a while.” _

 

**_M_ **

_ “Honestly, Connor. Do you really, truly, love him?” _

 

**_Connor_ **

_ “I wouldn’t know what to do otherwise. He has helped me get my life together.” _

 

**_M_ **

_ “I don’t know who he is, but if he has helped you, and is still willingly by your side... I would say he truly loves you as well. Don’t push him away. Don’t do that to yourself. Not again.” _

 

**_Connor_ **

_ “Yeah?” _

 

**_M_ **

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “Now, how’s that sister of yours doing?” _

 

**_Connor_ **

_ “I have a feeling she really want to either see Evan and I dead, or murder both of us every time she sees us. Something happened to her. Even her soulmark has changed.” _

 

**_M_ **

_ “What’s her soulmark anyways?” _

 

**_Connor_ **

_ “It  _ was _ a Bumblebee. Now it’s a Hornet.” _

 

**_M_ **

_ “That’s a drastic change. What happened?” _

 

**_Connor_ **

_ “I’m not really sure. I think... She has always hated me, you know. So, when I started becoming better she... I guess she kinda flipped. She even tried to make Evan despise me!! And that was before the soulmark changed!!!” _

 

**_M_ **

_ “Waow. Sorry man. I have to go, got work to do.” _

_ “Talk to you later. Try not to get killed by your own sister. That would be really stupid.” _

 

**_Connor_ **

_ “Thanks, because that helps -_-” _

 

He tried to calm himself. He really didn’t have to doubt Evan. Half a year, and Evan hadn’t been scared away by him. No, Evan had stayed by his side for half a year. Just as he put away his phone, someone knocked on his door. When the door opened, Cynthia poked her head in.

“Morning, Connor.” She said with a smile. It had been so long since he last saw her smile at him like that.

“Morning.” He replied, smiling back at her. 

“Heidi and Evan are here to pick you up for school.” She said with another smile. Evan still wasn’t comfortable behind the wheel, so he had his mother drive him to school when she had the time. She had actually begun to invest more time with Evan. And with Cynthia and Larry helping with some money, Heidi Hansen didn’t have to constantly work and was thereby able to spend more time with Evan. Connor got out of bed and down the stairs. When he came down, Larry and Cynthia were talking with Heidi. Evan was waiting for him by the foot of the staircase.

“Hey.” Evan said. He sounded unsure of himself. He was fidgeting with something.

“Hey.” Connor answered, giving Evan a reassuring smile before taking his hands to stop them from fidgeting. 

 

Throughout the whole day, Evan was a nervous wreck around him. Connor didn’t know what to say to him. He didn’t know the right words, so he said nothing and just made sure Evan knew he wasn’t leaving anytime soon. 

 

Evan sat on Connor’s bed as Connor came back from getting snacks. 

“I could have helped you.” Evan says from the bed, accepting a bowl of chips from Connor.

“Don’t worry, I was able to carry it all.” He sat down next to Evan with another bowl, this one containing gummies.

“Yeah.” Came Evan’s reply. They sat in silence for a moment, Evan was once again fidgeting.

“What the hell is wrong, Evan? You’ve been a wreck all day.” Connor looked directly at Evan, forcing Evan to look him in the eyes. A gesture Connor knew the other teen hated more than anything.

“I.. Uhh..”

“If it’s about the other day, with... God... I’m... I’m fine... We, the two of us, together, are fine. I’m not gonna leave you because I suddenly found out that the only reason you tried to befriend be was because if you didn’t I would be dead and your life would be one huge ass trainwreck after the other... Evan...” He moved aside the bowls and took a hold of Evan’s hands. “I love you. I wouldn’t doubt my love for you. I.. I will never, never, leave you. I’ll be by your side no matter what God, or whoever he is, says... There’s a reason we’re soulmates, you know.” He took Evan’s hands to his lips and kissed them. Tears were streaming down the cheeks of Evan, who was only just able to hold back sobs.

“I... I... I love you too, Conner.” He whispered, beginning to sob as the black haired teen wrapped his arms around him. Evan whispered silent ‘sorry’s between his sobs, trying to reassure both himself and Connor, that he was truly and honestly sorry for everything. But Connor brushed every last one of them away, telling Evan that it didn’t matter. That it was alright. Because it truly were alright. 

 

**_Love conquers all_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back from the dead!!!!
> 
> Nahh... I just moved and now have internet and the ability to write a whole chapter in less than a day. 
> 
> And enter Miguel!! Book Connor's lover and only friend!!!  
> Ever since I read the book, I have been 100% convinced that Connor is Gay. Full on Rainbow boy in black.   
> I know I didn't really get Connor and Miguel's relationship right, don't blame me!! We don't really know that much about it in the first place!! Who knows how they actually interact with each other. Because I don't... Not really.
> 
> If there is anything you, as the reader, would wish one of the boys (Or girls.. or God?) would say or do... Please tell me!! It will give me inspiration!!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading this. And for commenting. I love ya all for it and I really appreciate all your kind, and sometimes random, comments.


End file.
